Where We're Going
by WonderfulAndTragic
Summary: Living life as the daughter of the richest family in Rosewood can be difficult and not allow much free time. But what happens when Aria meets a charming man living in the woods behind her house? Will there be time for them to turn into something more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

**So, as promised, here is the Ezria story I have been working on. I really hope you enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter and I am already starting the next chapter. I am super excited to write this story so I really hope you all enjoy it! (:**

* * *

Aria Montgomery was accustomed to the life of the party. When you grew up in a household that threw a big party every weekend, you got used to it after about the third one. She wasn't one who particularly enjoyed the events, but her father was the richest man in Rosewood and her and Mike, her little brother, were his most prized possessions along with his wife Ella of course. She was tired of always having to show her face at every event her father hosted. She never had time to herself. Her schedule consisted of school all week, along with piano and art lessons thrown in throughout the week and then she had parties on Saturdays and it was church on Sunday and repeat. She had no time and that was something she really wanted to herself. She used to paint for her own enjoyment, but now it was something she couldn't even enjoy. She used to have a love for writing, but her busy schedule that she hated so much left her no time for doing what she truly enjoyed.

It was currently a Saturday morning. She was woken up at 7am on the dot, told to get up and start getting ready to go out to get her hair and makeup done and to buy a new dress for the charity event her father was hosting that night. At 8am, Aria made her way downstairs and was greeted by her mother in the foyer, impatiently waiting on her daughter.

"I like this one," said Aria as she held up a white dress adorned with pink roses. It was two hours into the shopping trip and their hair and makeup appointments were in a little over an hour at 11am.

"Choose something else. I don't like that one," snapped Ella.

Ella Montgomery was a woman who loved her kids and took pride in how they looked, and if she didn't like something, she was very well going to tell them. She was picky to say the least. She knew Aria was different, but she couldn't let her freely express herself because it would make the family look weird, so she made both Aria and Mike a schedule and made them disciplined.

"Mom, I'm sick and tired of not getting to choose something I like or want to wear. I don't see anything wrong with this dress. I really like it and it is the only thing I see that I honestly like. Can I please have my way this one time?" pleaded Aria.

Ella gave her a disapproving look before finally nodding her head in agreement to let her have it.. "Only this one time though, Aria. You know how your dad is when I let you do things he doesn't approve of. I will say I picked out this dress so he doesn't get angry at you, okay?" Said Ella.

"Thank you mom. I love you," answered Aria and she walked over and embraced her mother in a hug. Even though Ella was strict, she was lenient at times, and those times were a little more often than Byron was aware of. She had let Aria skip practices more often than not, but he would never know that. For all he knew, Aria and Mike had been to every practice they had scheduled. They only ever missed school or anything else when they were sick and his definition of sick is the flu or anything of the kind. If you aren't puking or running a fever, you are going to school and are going to participate in whatever it was he wanted you to take part in. He was a parent you never said no to.

Three hours later, both Aria and Ella had finished having their hair and makeup completed and they went out to lunch together. Afterwards, they headed home and Ella started ordering the maids around, telling them what to place where and when it better be done. Night rolled around and it was nearing 7, and guest usually began to arrive at that time. Aria had the honour of walking around and speaking to the guest when they first arrived, and once she had spoken to at least everyone once, she quietly slipped out into the night.

She was hoping no one would miss her presence, she didn't think anyone would but she never knew. She just wanted some fresh air and to go exploring into the woods out in the back of their house. She used to go there when she was little, but as soon as her dad found out he banned her from ever going back again. Therefore her only time to ever slip out of the house and have time to herself, she would often come here with a journal in hand if she had brought one with her and would sit deep in the woods propped up against the wide trunk of a tree and write. Tonight though, she didn't have her journal, just her cell phone. She started around to the back of her house and slipped into the woods, finding the trail that wasn't as visible anymore. She walked for ten minutes until she came upon the tree she always sat under. Walking over to it, she sat down on the ground and relaxed, letting her eyes drift shut. She noticed a couple minutes later that the sun that was streaming down moments earlier was no longer there so she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Wh-who are y-you?" she asked, voice quivering.

The man who stood before her was quite tall, and he had curly brown hair and the most piercing, crystal blue eyes she had ever seen in her life; he was absolutely handsome. "I'm Ezra Fitz. I live back here." His voice was smooth and she became even more attracted to him than she already was.

"No one lives back here," Aria said skeptically.

He laughed then. His laugh was even charming. "I live in a tent. I'm actually...homeless," he said, unsure of how she would react.

Aria still sat on the ground, looking up at Ezra curiously now. How could this man be homeless? He was too groomed to be homeless, and he didn't hold that stench that most homeless people do. "You can't be homeless," she finally spoke.

"Recently became homeless actually. My mother decided to waste away our families money, right in the middle of me getting my teaching degree. She still has money of course, but my family cut all ties with me as soon as I announced I was going into teaching. It's a long story," said Ezra.

"That doesn't sound too good. You don't have any friends you can stay with?" she asked. She was curious about Ezra and she wanted to know about him.

"My friends are all in the city with families of their own. They don't particularly want me living with them. I will survive on my own out here until I can get a job somewhere. It seems as if no one is hiring around here in this town. I suppose I could manage to get a job at the Montgomery's or something for the landscaping.I'm sure they could afford to pay one more person," said Ezra with a sarcastic tone. The only thing he didn't know was that he was talking to a Montgomery herself. "So what is your name?" he asked.

"Aria. Aria Montgomery," she answered.

The shock in Ezra's eyes made her giggle. He began to apologize profusely, to which she laughed even harder. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for speaking about your family in that way," he babbled.

"You're perfectly okay. It's not like the entire town doesn't talk about us behind our backs. I hate it sometimes; how much money we have. I can't freely be myself It's all rules and guidelines. It's ridiculous. I just want to be myself, you know?" she told him.

Ezra sat down on the ground in front of her. and crossed his legs in front of him. "Why don't you try and tell them how you feel?" he asked her.

"It doesn't work like that," she retorted. "It's either you do as told or get yelled at and grounded. I can tell you one thing though, as soon as I turn 18 I am out of that house. My dad is giving me a monthly allowance once of three thousand by that time so I will have enough money to live wherever I want. Only four more months and I will be gone," she said with a small smile.

"Where do you plan on going?" he asked.

Aria sighed. "I really want to go to New York for college. I want to major in English, write a book, hopefully get it published," she told Ezra.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. Are your parents supportive of what you want to do?" he asked.

Aria laughed a little. "Faaaar from it," she replied. "They want me to become a lawyer or some shit. I don't want to do that. I have no interest in law. They already have me doing things I used to love doing but now have no joy while doing them. They've sorta ruined everything I have ever loved except for my passion for writing. They don't know I write though, so that is how that little piece of joy hasn't been destroyed."

Ezra looked at Aria for a moment before speaking. "You know, if you ever want to escape, I'm right back there," he said while pointing his finger in the direction where his tent was. Although the tent wasn't visible, Aria was sure she would be able to find it without any problems.

"Thank you for the offer Ezra. I will probably more than likely take you up on it before the following week is over." she responded. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "Crap! I really need to get back to the party. It's getting late and my parents will start to miss me. I'm sorry. I will see you before Friday, I promise," she said.

Ezra stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and smiled at him. "I will be waiting for you Aria," he said politely. She gave him one last smile before walking off in the direction of her house. Ten minutes later she was back at her front door and she snuck back inside, no one noticing her.

That night Aria Montgomery went to bed with a smile on her face. She had made a new friend and she couldn't believe he was homeless. She wanted nothing more than for him to have a home to stay in. That night she made a promise to herself to get him a job at her home so he would have a place to stay after his first day. She wouldn't let him live in the woods. She also promised herself that night that as soon as she turned 18, Ezra was moving to New York with her and they would share an apartment. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

**Aria couldn't wait until she got to see Ezra Fitz next.**

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter of this story! I hope you all like it! It's different and I wanted to make it different. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! (:**


	2. Agreements

**Here is chapter 2! Thank you all so much for the reviews on chapter 1! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! (:**

* * *

Three days had passed and Aria hadn't been to see Ezra yet. She didn't have time in her schedule; it was almost as if her parents found out she snuck out the night of the charity event. She wanted desperately to see Ezra. She didn't know she could miss someone she had just met, but now she knew it was possible. She needed to find a way to see him; she promised she would be back by Friday and she was not, under any circumstances, breaking that promise.

"Aria! Hurry up and get down here! You're gonna be late for your piano lesson!" Ella Montgomery yelled from the foyer downstairs. Aria rushed downstairs and grabbed her coat from her mother before walking outside and getting in the back of the Sudan that their driver drove them around in.

"Marcus, could you do me a favor please? Can you stop up here at the end of the street and let me out?" Aria asked the driver.

"Ma'am, Mrs. Montgomery's orders were to drive you to lessons and drive you back," he answered.

"Marcus. Would you like me to inform my father of your late night activities with Mrs. Buchner?" Aria asked with a wicked tone.

At her promising words of her revealing his secret, he swiftly stopped the car and let her out. He watched as she disappeared back down the street and into a neighbors yard before he could see her no more.

Aria made her way through the woods until she found the path that she always took. Making her way down it, she started to walk to the area Ezra had pointed to when they were in the woods those few days before. She continued walking and then she spotted it- the small tent with a sleeping bag on the inside.

"Ezra?" Aria asked, upon not seeing him in sight. She heard crunching from behind her and turned around to see him smiling brightly.

"I didn't think you would come back," he said, the smile fading from his face.

Aria was taken aback by his words. "Why would you think that?"

"You're a Montgomery. You all have money. People with money are nice one minute and tell lies constantly. Trust me Aria, I know how people like you are," he answered.

Aria frowned. "What happened to that sweet guy I met three days ago, huh?! You seemed completely interested in talking to me and didn't judge me! I thought I could trust you! I don't have any friends in case you didn't know.. You were the first person who I considered to be the closest thing to a friend and then you go and say this to my face when I show up?" Aria all but yelled and then fell to the ground and began crying.

Ezra ran over to her and kneeled down, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just envious I suppose. I want to be able to live in a house and have a job," said Ezra sadly.

"I was gonna get you a job," Aria spoke quietly.

"You don't have to do that Aria. I can take care of myself out here. I go to the local gym and shower, I wash clothes at the laundromat, I find food. I'm not completely helpless you know," he said softly.

"But I want to help you. You're so kind Ezra, and I want you to finish getting your degree. I know you will be an excellent teacher. Therefore, I am going to get you a job at my place whether you like it or not. Now, what job preference do you have?" Aria asked, looking up at him for the first time.

"Well, I like writing so maybe a potential teacher? Although I don't have my degree so that's out. Hmm, how about part of the lawn maintenance crew?" he asked her.

"Ezra, I can get you an inside job if you would like. You don't have to have an outside job. It's fucking hot during the summer season," Aria told him. Of course he would only be working there for a couple months, but by the time May rolled around the heat would be sweltering and she didn't want him to have to work in that, especially with the way her parents worked the workers.

"No, it's fine Aria. A little heat won't bother me. I promise," he answered honestly.

"Okay, then I guess the deal is done. Now, there will be an interview process and stuff, but I will say I met you at the bookstore and that you work there. They won't question it. The only thing they will question is me being in the bookstore but I can formulate a lie. I'm not stupid. So is tomorrow a good day?" Aria asked him with a smile.

"As good as any!" replied Ezra with a smile of his own.

Aria was now getting a good look at him. She noticed the perfect alignment of his jaw, the perfect white teeth of his and the boyish smile he offered her. His hair was a curly mess but she found it cute and wanted to run her fingers through it. She noticed the slight worry wrinkles forming on his forehead and she wanted to make those go away. She wanted to help Ezra in every way possible. After all, he was her first real friend for as long as she could remember. He was nice and she knew he would get to job without a second thought once he introduced himself to Ella and Byron.

"So, how has your week been?" Ezra asked Aria, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She let out a sigh. "It's been long. And it isn't even over yet. I ditched piano lessons tonight to come and see you," Aria replied shyly.

Ezra couldn't help but grin at this. He was enthralled by Aria and he wanted to know everything he possibly could about the girl. "You really skipped lessons? What will you parents say when they find out?" Ezra asked worriedly.

"Oh, I took care of that. No need to worry. Marcus, our driver, knows not to say anything," Aria answered nonchalantly.

"You are a smart one aren't you? What do you have on the poor man, blackmail?" asked Ezra.

Aria cocked her head to the side. "Maybe," she answered, a smile still tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Remind me not to ever get on your bad side then. I would be afraid to know what you might say about me," announced Ezra.

"First off, I would have to know way more about you than I currently do. Second of all, I don't think you could ever get on my bad side. You are too sweet," Aria answered him.

The two sat there in a comfortable silence after that, taking in the beauty of nature. Aria looked down at her phone and noticed that time had slipped by them and that she should be heading back to the main road so Marcus could pick her up without her parents knowing she skipped piano.

"Well I better head back. See you tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he answered, smiling his boyish smile at her. He watched as she walked off and he wanted nothing more than more time with her. He loved talking to her. He felt like they could become really good friends, and now that he was pretty much guaranteed a job at the Montgomery residence, he was sure they would have a lot more time to get to know each other and spend time together.

He just didn't know he was wrong about this. By him working there, she would be further away from him than he could ever imagine. Aria failed to mention the small detail that she couldn't exactly talk to the workers; befriend them, her parents resented this.

Night fell, and before Ezra knew it, the sun was rising and he gathered his clean suit and started towards the main road and made his way to the gym to shower after working out for a little while. Today was the big day and he hoped all went well with the interview.

Aria's day went smoothly, but she was nervous about the interview with Ezra that was going to take place in an hour. She had gotten her schooling out of the way for the day and was now sitting at the piano in the family room playing a familiar tune. She had explained the night before to her parents about the man she had befriended at the local bookstore who was looking for an outside job. Her parents said they would love to interview him and she said that she had already set everything up. They weren't too happy with Aria for it, but they dealt with it and got the maids to get the house presentable. After all, they wouldn't be too good of friends once he got the job.

One hour later, a knock sounded at the door and Aria happily jumped up from the bench she was sitting on and made her way over to the front door, opening it. She was greeted by Ezra who looked so nervous that she thought he would hurl any second.

"Please come in, the interview will be held in the dining area," Aria told him.

Ezra smiled and followed her into the dining area, seeing five plates set out among the table, along with a delicious looking meal that was so beautifully set in the center. He wasn't aware they would be eating dinner while he was being interviewed.

Byron and Ella Montgomery stood up as he made his way into the room and both shook his hand. "Please, have a seat and dig in," said Byron.

"Thank you. This looks like a lovely meal that was prepared," Ezra responded.

"We have the finest cooks around. Our food is usually the best," Byron said with a smirk.

Ezra couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable in the rich environment. Sure, he grew up in this type of money, but that was years ago and he knew the Montgomery's had more money that his family. He didn't know what he was in for, but he hoped it wouldn't be that bad and that it would bring him and Aria closer together.

"So, what what is your degree in?" Asked Ella politely, trying to start a conversation and interview.

Ezra grew slightly self concious at this question. How was he supposed to say he didn't exactly have a degree in anything? He chanced a look at Aria and she had a look in her eyes that told him to go on and tell them he wasn't finished with school. "Well you see, I actually had to quit school. I don't have my degree yet. I ran into some complications and had to drop out," Ezra spoke.

Byron made a face at this and Ella looked at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry to hear that Ezra. That is something I wouldn't wish on anyone. I hope you get the opportunity to go back soon and finish it. Maybe once you begin working here you will be able to go back," Ella said politely.

At those words, Byron coughed. "Actually, I don't think we will be hiring anyone soon. We have enough workers at the moment."

Ezra soon sensed the tension at the family table and picked up his glass of wine. "I guess I will go then," he said kindly.

"Yes, that seems good," responded Byron sharply.

Ezra scooted his chair back and made his way to the front door, Aria following close behind him. "I'm sorry. I will try and talk to them. I don't know what's gotten into him. I'm so so sorry," She apologized profusely.

"Hey it's okay. Things happen," Ezra responded with a smile.

"Well I will see you around," Aria said with a smile. "Bye Ezra," she finished.

"Bye Aria," he responded.

Once Ezra was gone, Aria stormed into the dining area. "Dad! What the _hell _was that?! What is so wrong with Ezra that you can't hire him?!" She screamed.

"He is nothing but a low life, Aria! You don't think I know he lives in the woods back here?! I know things. I also know you skipped lessons yesterday. I'm not stupid Aria. I'm not going to have someone like that working here. Besides, the way he kept looking at you during dinner was enough for me to not want to hire him. He is a pedophile, Aria," Byron said sternly.

"You don't know anything about him! If you would give him a chance, you will see what a wonderful person he is!" Aria cried.

"If I give him a chance, it'll be under one condition," said Byron.

"What?" Aria asked weakly.

"You never speak to him again," Byron answered.

"Deal," Aria whispered.

Aria had just agreed to hell and she didn't know why she did it. Maybe she could sneak in conversations with him.

"And dont you dare think about trying to think of ways to speak with him. If I find out you've been talking to him I will cut off all money you are to receive," Byron snapped.

**Aria meekly shook her head now knowing she was completely and utterly screwed. She was just glad Ezra would get this job. She just didn't know how she would survive without talking to the one person who actually understood her.**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought! **

**I plan on updating Wednesday since I am leaving Thursday for a school trip right when school is out! (:**


	3. Oh Sweet Memories

**Okay, I don't even know where to begin... I am SO SO SO sorry for how long it has taken me to get this chapter up! I know I said I would update like almost two months ago, but I thought I would have time to write and then I had something to do that day and then a final that night and I left the next day for a school trip and didn't get back until late that Sunday night. And then I got caught up in school work and sorta neglected my writing and I feel bad. So the other day I sat down and made myself finish this chapter for you guys. **

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Also a special thanks to my best friend Meaghann for making me update cause if it wasn't for her, there is no telling when I would have finally put this up hahah. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ella sent after Ezra since Aria was now forbidden to speak to him since he was practically now hired. Ella liked Ezra and didn't see a problem with hiring him, but Byron felt differently and anyone could clearly see that. Aria had managed to talk some sense into Byron, but the consequence of that was one Ella wasn't happy about. She wanted Aria to have friends and she knew that her and Ezra could be great friends, but Byron had ended that before it ever truly got to begin. Sure the kids weren't allowed to socialize with the workers as friends, but this was going to be the one time Ella let that rule slip.

Ella Montgomery, although stern, only wanted what was best for Aria and Mike. After shopping with Aria the past Saturday, she felt like she should allow her to make her own decisions without her mother. She had approached Byron that night in hopes of him agreeing with her, but it had started a fight between the two.

Now, Ella was furious with her husband and his absurd ways. He couldn't accept his little girl was growing up and when Ezra even took one glance at Aria, she could see Byron's posture stiffen. When he said he wouldn't hire Ezra, she could feel her temper rising. So, when Aria came into the room angry and yelling at her father, Byron made the decision to hire him, under that one condition Ella didn't like. That was what had lead Ella to be where she was now- in Aria's bedroom sitting on the bed consoling her upset daughter.

"I promise I will find a way for you to talk to him. He seems wonderful and I want you two to be friends. He seems intelligent and I feel like he can help you with your writing and schooling," sad Ella.

Aria let out a gasp. "How did you..." She trailed off.

Ella looked at her daughter and smiled. "Honey, I know I might act like I don't care or know anything about you, but I do and I love you and I want you to make your own decisions from here on out. I'm not going to have any say on anything unless you ask me. I see so much potential in you and your brother. I know you hate these piano lessons, I can tell you don't enjoy art anymore like you used to; I miss the old Aria. I miss when you were vibrant. You used to have so much life in your eyes and I can see it fading more and more with each day that passes," Ella spoke softly.

Aria looked at her mom and smiles; the first genuine smile she had given her mother in years. She never knew her mother knew wk much about her life; she never after like she knew or cared. Aria leaned over and embraced Ella in a right hug and pulled away moments later when Byron busted through the bedroom door.

"He's back. I'm going to get Carol to clean out the guest house for him. I'm allowing him to have it all to himself instead of having to stay in this house with us. It's the least I can do, said Byron with a slight annoyance to his tone.

Ella and Aria both gave Byron a knowing look. He was only giving Ezra the guest house because Byron didn't want him in their house period.

For some reason though, Ella was happy that Byron had made the decision to give Ezra the guest house. She was grateful that he would have the guest house too because that would save him from being bothered by Byron and he would have privacy. It would also be easier for Aria to go and see him without Byron's direct knowledge; that was unless he saw her walk in the place or heard about it from one of the workers.

Byron walked out of the bedroom and Ella looked at her daughter. "For now I will tell you when it is safe to go into the building and talk to him. When I talk to your father I will let you know. But I promise I will help you see Ezra until then," she said.

"Thank you so much momma," replied Aria with teary eyes and a faint smile.

"You're welcome honey," Ella answered.

Hours passed before Aria finally calmed down enough to leave her bedroom. Ezra had already been informed that he was hired and had already moved into the guest house as soon as he was hired.

Ella had told Aria that Byron had went to town for a few hours and that it was safe to go to the guesthouse. Aria made her way downstairs and outside to the backyard, walking the short gravel path that leads to the front door of the house. She lightly knocked on the door and Ezra opened it, a smile gracing his face as he noticed it was Aria who was standing there.

"Hey! Good to see you," he said.

"Hi. Look I'm so sorry for what happened earlier with my father. He just doesn't know a good person when he sees one," she replied.

"Well I'm here now so he must've changed his mind somewhere along the line," Ezra said.

"Actually he didn't. I promised I would never speak ot you again if he hired you. That's why you got the job." Aria sighed and looked away from Ezra before returning her gaze back to meet his piercing, icy blue eyes. "He didn't like the way you were looking at me. He can't stand the fact that I'm growing up and that guys or in this case men, are looking at me. But my mom is going to help me see you. Normally I am not allowed to speak or be friends with any of the workers, but she is making an exception this one time because she really likes you Ezra," Aria said. She looked down at the floor again and began shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

She heard Ezra inhale a deep breath and looked up to see him staring at her; his eyes were holding an intent look. "Well I'm glad she is helping then," he finally said to her.

Aria wasn't expecting him to answer or pull her into a hug, much like he had just done. It was then that she noticed how strong he was and that he smelt like soap. He held her small frame close to his body, kissing the top of her head; he thought it might be a little too intimate at first but soon brushed it off as she didn't recoil away.

"Ezra, what's your honest opinion of me? I know we haven't known each other that long, in fact it has barely surpassed a weeks mark, but I just need to know," Aria said quietly as she met his gaze.

Ezra let out a sigh and then grabbed Aria's arm and led her to the couch in the sitting area. Once they had both sat down he turned to face her. "Aria, in all truthfulness I think you're a wonderful and talented person. You're brilliant, I can tell. You're beautiful and kind and funny. I can go on and on but I would rather not. I'm sorry that you agreed to what you did just to get me this job. I wouldn't want that for anyone. Agreeing on that you shouldn't have done. So what if I didn't get the job? I would still have you. This job isn't worth losing you, Aria Montgomery, a great person and friend, over. Nothing is worth losing a friendship and I know both of us need that more than anything right now. I'm so thankful for this job, don't get me wrong. I'm also thankful that your mom is allowing you to be my friend still and that she is helping you sneak in here to talk to me when Mr. Montgomery isn't home." Ezra looked at Aria intently, watching her expression change.

"Thank you Ezra. I needed to hear that for a change."

Ezra gave Aria a smile and then pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head. Her hair smelt of strawberries and he loved it. His mind began to drift off to what it would be like to kiss her lips. They were so full and always coated in a light shade of pink lipstick. Her skin was as soft as velvet, her hair like silk. Her teeth were pearly white and perfectly straight. She was a beauty. Her body molded into his perfectly as they sat side by side on the cozy mahogany colored couch.

A couple hours had passed since Aria had first arrived at the guest house. Ezra and Aria had shared a light snack consisting of celery and peanut butter, something Ezra had never tried before that Aria insisted he try. Needless to say, he loved it. It became time for Aria to leave Ezra's and go back to the main house, but she didn't want to go. All Aria wanted to do was stay with Ezra at his new home-her families guest house- because that is where she truly felt wanted and for once in her life, loved. She knew her parents loved her, but they had a funny way of showing it. It seemed as they always paid closer attention to Mike and always worked everything around his schedule. He was even allowed to go to a private school in the next town over, something Aria dreamed of doing, but since she was the first born her parents had her on a strict schedule since she could form words, leading her to the life she now had. She wanted the life of a normal teenager, and when she had kids she vowed they would have just that.

* * *

Byron arrived home shortly after Aria walked through the back door of her house. She was seated at the piano, playing a classical tune she had known for years. Ella had told her to play so it would look like she had been playing for a while, so she did. Byron shed his coat and handed it to one of the maids, who took it to the hall closet and hung it up nicely with the rest. He nodded his head in greeting to Aria and Ella, and then headed into the dining area for dinner. Ella set down the book she had been reading and Aria slowly rose from her seat on the piano bench and together they made their way into the dining area behind Byron. Mike soon walked in behind them and sat down beside Aria.

"Dad, why are there three extra plates set out for dinner?" Mike asked.

Byron looked up at his son and smiled. "I invited a colleague and his wife over for dinner. And they're bringing their daughter who is your age. She is homeschooled, so I thought it would be nice for them to bring her over to give her some friends."

Aria looked up and glared at her father. "Oh so you will get someone elses kid a friend but not your own daughter?!" she practically yelled at him.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady. You have too much to do to have friends. You have no time for them," he simply replied.

"It isn't fair. You are so much of a damn asshole to even care about anything I do. I can't wait to get the hell out of this damn place. Not like you would give a shit anyway. You probably can't wait until I leave. And guess what? When I do leave, I hope I never have to see your face again," Aria said as she threw her napkin onto the table and backed the chair up from the table and stormed outside the house through the back door.

Byron sat there in disbelief at the words that had just fallen out of his daughter's mouth. He was too in shock to say anything, so he let Ella get up to go handle it.

* * *

Aria had ran to Ezra's and busted through the front door and barreled into the living room to where he was seated. As soon as he saw Aria and the tears that were streaming down her face, he quickly jumped up off the couch and enveloped her into a hug. She cried into his chest, soaking his shirt but he didn't mind. Her cries turned into chokes eventually and then she pulled away, looking up at Ezra. Her beautiful hazel eyes were red and puffy and her face was blotched as well. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe the remaining trail of tears off her face. He pulled her over to the couch and right when he went to sit down next to her, the door opened.

"Aria? Are you here?" they both heard Ella's voice ring out throughout the house.

"She is in here," replied Ezra.

Ella came walking into the living room and sat down beside Aria, pulling her into her side and rubbing her back. "Your dad doesn't understand much about you Aria. I'm so sorry for that. I wish he cared more. I wish he could see you need friends and that you want him to see you succeed and for him to be around but he isn't. Look, I'm gonna tell him you are skipping dinner and that you will be in your room for the rest of the night. I'm going to bring you over some clothes here along with anything else you might need and I want you to stay here for the night. Is that okay Ezra?" Ella asked looking up at Ezra.

Ezra looked between Aria and Ella and then nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah that's fine. Anything to help diffuse whatever is going on," he answered.

"Thank you. I will be back shortly with her things. I appreciate this a lot Ezra," Ella offered a warm smile.

"It's no problem, really," he responded.

After Ella left, Ezra sat down on the couch beside Aria and pulled her into his side, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He rubbed her arm soothingly. He glanced up from the tv and looked down at Aria to find her staring back at him. He smiled at her and she gave a small smile.

"Thank you for letting me stay here even though my mom basically said I was staying here without giving you an option. I still don't understand why she is letting me stay here considering she doesn't even know you that well. I find it sorta odd. Especially for her. Maybe now she realizes you are the only friend I have ever had," Aria whispered.

"Maybe," Ezra responded and before he realized what he was doing, his lips were on hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss. He quickly pulled away and looked at Aria, shocked by what he had just done. He only then realized that as she was speaking, his head had slowly tilted closer to hers, and only did he realize that when he responded his lips were right by hers. He thought about all of this now while still staring at her. He didn't have time to apologize for his actions though because not seconds later was Aria's lips back on his, pushing him down onto the couch and falling on top of him.

During the entire time they hadn't realized that Ella had already been back with Aria's things. They also didn't know that Ella had left with a smile on her face as she watched her daughter actually live for the first time in her life. She slowly slipped out of the house and headed back to the main house, knowing that if things escalated further than making out that night that Aria was in good hands.

* * *

**I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo, Hi guys! I kinda sorta just stopped writing fanfic and today, I was just going through my stories I had posted and realized that this was one of the most liked stories of mine. With that being said, I decided I would continue it, but beware that these updates will more than likely be far and between. I started college last August and things have been hectic and I am not starting my major and am seriously backed up on the school work hahah. **

**So, over a year and a half later, I present to you chapter 4. I apologize if it's a little rough, it's been a while since I have written for Ezria. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Aria was curled up next to Ezra in his bed wearing only his t-shirt and a pair of panties. The clothes her mom had brought her the night before were long forgotten as the two got lost in their steamy make out session. It hadn't escalated further than that, and for that Aria was grateful.

Aria shifted her head to look at Ezra's face only to be greeted by his piercing blue eyes. He smiled to her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning."

Aria smiled at him and snuggled closer into his chest, playing with the tiny hairs that resided there.

"You know you're adorable when you sleep, right?" asked Ezra.

Aria blushed and was suddenly thankful that her face was hidden from Ezra's view. Ezra rubbed his hand up and down Aria's arm while he smiled to himself. He had no idea how he had ended up getting to her actually like him, but he was grateful nonetheless. Although he didn't exactly know where they stood at the moment, he was sure it was something more than friends.

"Aria, where exactly do we stand now? I really like you a lot. You're an amazing girl and I would really like for you to be my girlfriend. I know there is an age difference, but that means nothing to me. You are so much more mature than some people my age. I'm so glad to have met you and I really don't want anything to be ruined b…" Ezra wasn't able to finish what he was saying because Aria pushed her lips to his and slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth. "I was rambling wasn't I?" he asked when they finally broke apart.

"Yes, you were. And no this isn't gonna change anything between us other than me becoming your girlfriend because I really like you as well and I would love to see where this goes and how we end up. I know this is really early and we haven't known each other very long, but you are someone who I can see myself marrying and having kids with one day. You are just so amazing and I'm so glad you came into my life under the weird circumstances that we met. That day was one I am grateful happened," said Aria.

Ezra smiled at her and then kissed her on the lips once more before climbing out of bed and walking to the kitchen. Aria quickly followed suit and together they made breakfast.

"Well I should be heading home now. I need to help my mom prepare for our luncheon with the staff. I had fun last night," Aria spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," replied Ezra.

Aria went and threw on the clothes her mom had brought over the night before and then kissed Ezra goodbye and then walked out the back of the guesthouse. She quietly opened the front door to her home and was suddenly greeted by none other than Mike.

"Where the hell were you last night? Dad was so pissed off he left and hasn't came back yet. Apparently you and mom both made him really bad and they were both yelling and then before I knew it, he was out the door with an overnight bag. It was actually sort of funny," rambled Mike.

"Oh little bro, I bet it was," Aria said with a chuckle.

"Well, mom is in the kitchen beginning to prepare lunch. I'm about to head back up to my room. I was just waiting on you to get home," said Mike.

"Okay," was all she replied.

Aria entered the kitchen and sat down on one of the barstools. Ella heard her enter and turned around to look at her daughter with a smile. "Did you have fun last night?"

"I did. Thank you for what you did, mom. You didn't have to do that. I heard from Mike that you and dad got into an argument about it. I'm sorry I caused that," Aria spoke in a sad voice.

Ella set down the dishcloth she was wiping her hands on and turned to face her daughter fully. "Honey, none of that was your fault so do not blame yourself. Your dad is a grown man who acts like a teenager sometimes and needs to learn to let go of you and your brother. He left on his own and I thought he was going to be coming back last night, but he never did. He should be home for the lunch though, and if he asks where you were, say you went out for a walk and that you came home at around 10. That's about the time he left so the timing will work out. Now, go shower before he arrives home and then come help me with this if you wouldn't mind," retorted Ella.

"Okay, thank you again mom."

"You're welcome honey. I love you, Aria."

"I love you too mom," she spoke and then she walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to take a shower and prepare for the day.

She just didn't know what was in store for when her father got home. She only hoped he believed the lie her and her mom had concocted. If he didn't, she didn't know what he would do and she honestly didn't want to find out.

* * *

**Okay I know this was a little short, but I'm running short on time and this was sort of a filler chapter to get back in the groove of things. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update on a more regular basis, but no promises. **

**Please review! **

**xoxo**


End file.
